Hide and Seek
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: The annual halloween mate maze has returned and Alice is finally old enough to take part. She knows exactly who she wants to be her soulmate but will it end with a happily ever after ? Warning - Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Alice was thrilled. It looked perfect and it fit beautifully. She stared at herself in the mirror, he would love it. Or at least she hoped he would. Alice smiled. She loved Halloween especially in Wonderland, everyone was so very festive. Tonight was the big night and there was going to be a huge party at the Hatter's house. He held it every year and after the party it was the annual hide and seek game. Alice had never taken part in the hide and seek game before. It had rules and she hadn't been old enough to play last time however this year she was and she couldn't wait. Although she was slightly worried, Hatter had told her that the hide and seek game was the way soulmates found each other in Wonderland. You had to be eighteen to enter but you also had to go in costume, after all it was Halloween. As she looked at herself in the mirror she felt nervous. She couldn't help it. Alice knew exactly who she wanted to be her soulmate and had dressed up to match him. She'd had a crush on him for ages but now she was worried. What if it wasn't him ? The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she could feel tears well in her eyes even as she pushed them down. No. It would be him, it had to be, she was already in love with him.

'Stunning Alice as always.'

She smiled at his compliment. It was true the outfit he had made was one of a kind and it fit her to perfection. Not that you would expect anything less of the Hatter.

'Do you think he'll like it ?'

'Of course he will darling. How could he not ?'

Hatter smiled reassuringly at the girl. He knew she was worried and scared. Most people were when it was their first time in the maze but Alice's fear was more than that and he waited patiently for her to share her fears.

'What if it's not him Hatter ? What if it's someone else ?'

Aah she was scared that the man she loved wouldn't be the man she was destined to be with. He'd thought it was probably something like that.

'It will be him my sweet. Don't fear. Wonderland will match you with the man you are destined to love and I have complete faith that that man is him. Now come on out of that outfit, there are still many things to do before tonight.'

She smiled at him. She always appreciated his comfort and she knew Hatter would never lie to her. She slunk back to the changing rooms shedding the outfit and hanging it back up in its bag. When she came out Hatter was gone and she headed back upstairs to make her exit, hopefully catching him before she went. She gasped as she walked round the house. He had outdone himself yet again, it was stunning. Candles littered the rooms and every room had a different theme. The windows were all barred and she caught herself looking out of one down at the landscape below. Her eyes wandered trying to find what she was looking for. The maze. Her eyes stuck on it and her nerves returned. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, it was Hatter. She hadn't noticed him come up but then he was very talented at creeping around.

'Relax Alice. Go home and have a nice long bath. The party doesn't start for a few hours yet. Go.'

She nodded smiling at him as she made her exit from the house. She had just stepped out when she turned back to face Hatter.

'Thank you Hatter. For everything.'

He smiled before closing the door and she began the short walk to her home. Wonderland looked perfectly spooky. Everyone had spent the last week or two decorating and the effect was breathtaking. She looked at her small house. It wasn't really hers but they were put there for unmated people in Wonderland. Of course once you were mated you would move in with the man which was why only females lived in these small houses. She sighed as she closed the door locking it behind her hanging the keys up on their little hook as the lights slowly made their way on. She moved through the light corridor to her room at the end. These houses contained only four rooms. A kitchen, a lounge, a bathroom and of course a bedroom. Her bedroom was rather sterile apart from the few photos she had put up of her and Hatter. She hung the costume bag on the outside of her wardrobe and taking Hatter's advice begun running a bath. She tipped it some scented oil and the bath bubbled with it turning the water a pale pink as the room filled with the scent of roses. She swirled the water around making sure it was neither too cold nor too hot before slipping in.

She had picked up her copy of Wonderland News which was the only form of magazine or newspaper in Wonderland. She didn't tend to pay much attention to it but she did like to see the pictures and find out all the events going on. She sighed as the hot water worked its magic. She opened the magazine eager to hear all the Halloween news but more importantly they always did articles on the top bachelors in Wonderland. Quickly turning to that page she saw his face. She'd known he would be in here and deep down she knew that was the only reason she had picked up the magazine. She felt herself respond to the photos, a warm rush of arousal and a sharp pang of jealousy that other women would also be looking at her Chess. Although he wasn't really hers, they spoke sometimes at Hatter's when he came to visit. When she'd first gotten here he had taken her on a tour of Wonderland, which was where she had fallen for him, and everyone had thought they were going to be a couple. Sadly that had never happened and the buzz died down. That had been ages ago now and she sighed throwing the magazine at the wall. She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water trying to relax.

Her alarm went off and she opened her eyes. She'd had the most wonderful little daydream. The alarm stopped as she towelled herself dry before heading into her room. She felt less nervous now and as she slipped into her costume she felt like maybe, just maybe, she could have her dream. The costume was beautiful and she smiled as she blow dried her hair curling it slightly. Next she did her makeup. It was dark and smokey with hints of blue and purple in the eyes and her lips were a dark crimson. She had large earrings sparkling under her hair and a gothic choker graced her neck with one of the beads falling from it hitting just between her breasts. She heard the clock chime announcing her transport would be here in ten minutes. Dousing herself in perfume she slipped the cat ears on before clambering into the sleek knee high boots that clung like latex. Picking up a jacket she headed out shutting the door behind her. If she found her mate tonight all her stuff would be magically transferred over to her new home and the house would be given to a new owner or left empty until someone came along to fill it.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she walked into Hatter's home. He had outdone himself and the whole house was glowing. Everyone seemed to be having fun dancing or bobbing for apples or taking part in one of the other activities on offer. She didn't bother looking for him, only unmated women or mated couples and family's attended Hatter's party. Hatter had said it was something to do with the maze and preparations. She had just over half an hour until she was required at the maze and after extracting herself from the dormouse and the hare she headed to the bathroom to steady her nerves. Once she had regained some confidence and done her business she headed back to the party. She picked up a candy apple and smiled as she bit into it filling her mouth with the sweet crisp flavour. The announcement bounced around the walls and Alice almost backed out of going to the maze. She might have got away with it if Hatter hadn't escorted her out himself. He had mentioned to her once that he did not take part in the hide and seek game. He would never tell her why but right now she was thankful for his steady arm and reassuring presence.

The maze was a lot bigger up close and as the Hatter guided her through the rules and got all her information. Entrance 6. Two rights and a left. That was where she was supposed to hide. Hatter shook her as she stood at the entrance bringing her out of her mind. Her whole body was shaking with nerves when he left her with a hug and reassuring words. The buzzer went and she entered the maze. Darkness surrounded her as the leafy hedges loomed over her. Two rights and a left. She'd taken the first two rights and it seemed to take her deeper into the maze. She scanned around looking for her left turn as the countdown for the males began. A sigh of relief left her lips as she saw the turning taking it just in time. There was a dead end and a blanket. Apparently it could take a while out here. She sat in the right corner snuggling up against the hedge bringing the blanket up to cover her. Nerves jittered through her body again as she thought of what this all meant. She was terrified. What if it wasn't him ? Oh god what if it was and he didn't want her ? That would crush her. She felt tears well in her eyes as she heard cheers and screams from the party. There were noises from the maze too, shuffling and grunting, some small laughter probably when mates were united.

She snuggled deeper into her blanket trying desperately to be warm and feel safe. It felt like it when silent for a while and she wondered if it was over. No-one had announced the maze closed. Maybe she didn't have a mate after all. Tears welled in her eyes as a loud voice broke through her thoughts.

'The ten most eligible bachelors will now be released into the maze.'

Alice jumped. She thought they were already in the maze. Her mind flashed back to when Hatter was talking to her, she'd been so nervous she didn't really pay much attention to his babbling. She wished she had now. Even as she worried a smile spread on her face there was still a chance she was his. There was a rumbling from above. Startled she looked up just as the rain started to come down. It was heavy and Alice was quite wet by the time the maze shifted producing roofs of dense hedge above her. She still had occasional drops land on her but nothing compared to what was coming down.

Alice turned her head leaning it against the hedge. She was starting to get tired and hoped this would be over soon whether she had a mate or not. She wanted to be warm and dry and snuggled up in bed. It would of course be a lot nicer if she did have a mate to snuggle with but she knew it was a long shot he was her mate. There were a lot of unmated women in Wonderland and she was just one of them. She closed her eyes deciding it would be nice to have a little relax until the maze either closed or her mate found her. She was drifting happily in and out of dreams and reality when she heard the noise. A loud snap as a twig was crunched underfoot. It sounded close, opening her eyes Alice stared at the person who had created it. A rush of warmth fled through her to pool lower down. She couldn't speak as he came closer. He was handsome and as the sky burst again he quickly hurried to meet her under the roof.

It was him. She didn't know what to say but she knew by the way he was looking at her that he wouldn't reject her.

'I knew it would be you Chess.'

He leant forward as if he was going to kiss her before whispering to her.

'We should leave Alice.'

Disappointment flooded through her. He hadn't acknowledged her not properly. No kiss, no contact. She bit back tears as she followed him out of the maze. Not in his arms as she's imagined. The tears almost slipped out as she saw all the happy couples stood around the maze. Chess left her stood there saying something about signing papers. Alice felt destroyed. A glimpse of red hair had her running away from the maze and into Hatter's arms. As he wrapped them around her the tears flowed out of her. Hatter soothed her as she cried in his arms.

'My dear Alice what happened ?'

'He's my mate Hatter.'

'Well isn't that wonderful news ? So why all the tears ?'

'He doesn't want me Hatter.'

Hatter stood there shocked for a moment. There was no way Chess would reject his Alice especially because he knew how Chess felt about her. He watched Chess come closer to them signalling not to interrupt but to listen. Chess should know how Alice felt.

'Why do you think he doesn't want you Alice ? Did he reject you?'

Hatter saw Chess's face shine with shock as he realised Alice was sad because she thought he didn't want her.

'He didn't even hug me or kiss me. All the other girls had fairytale meetings being swirled and touched by the one they loved. Some even got carried out. He didn't even touch me Hatter. The only thing he said was we should leave.'

Hatter stepped back as Chess stepped towards Alice. Alice looked confused as she watched the Hatter walking away until she felt something solid behind her. She gulped. Chess had heard everything and she wanted to look strong but even now she knew more tears were pooled in her eyes. She turned round gathering her courage. She expected him to say something but all he did was touch her with his hand. She was about to say something when he transported them back to Cheshire Manor.

As they landed Alice felt a bit wobbly and she leant against the nearest wall for support. She looked up at Chess who seemed unmoved by the teleportation and felt a pang in her heart.

'Alice please don't look at me like that.'

'Like what ?'

Chess shook his head and she saw tears glittering in his eyes.

'Like I've broken your heart.'

'Why don't you love me ?'

Her words were strong and she watched as Chess's face filled with shock.

'You think I don't love you?'

He began moving closer as he said it until he was stood right in front of her. He leant down as if he was going to kiss her before surprising Alice pulling her into his arms as he carried her through the winding halls. She was so shocked she didn't say anything for a while just taking in the scenery. As she was about to ask where they were going he stopped. He placed her back on her feet before opening the doors in front of them. Gesturing at her she entered through them and he followed behind locking them in place.

'Is this...'

'My bedroom ? Yes it is.'

He motioned for Alice to sit down on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger up. Signalling for her to stop.

'No. Let me talk now Alice. I heard what you said to the Hatter.'

'I'm sorry Chess but I was..I am hurt. I've been in love with you for so long and then I find out your my soulmate and nothing. No kiss, no contact. What was I supposed to think ?'

'Well that would explain the costume Alice, you look stunning. I can barely keep my hands off you. I am in love with you Alice but as a Cheshire there is a ritual.'

'A ritual ?'

She was confused. A ritual ? Hatter had never mentioned anything like this and by the looks of it none of the other couples had this.

'Yes Alice, let me explain. First you will go through something we call 'heat'. This will cause um...'

'Chess'

Her voice was hard as she said it. She had heard Hatter mention it before. Apparently it meant she would become very aroused and need sexual gratification frequently over a period of time. It took her a minute for it to click. Chess was worried she wouldn't want him like that.

'Alice you don't have to...'

'Chess I'm going to tell you something and I need you not to laugh.'

'Alice'

'Promise right now Chess.'

'I promise Alice but please tell me it's related to this conversation.'

'It is.'

She steeled herself and closed her eyes as she spoke.

'I fantasize about you Chess. Not just in the normal crush way but sexually. I imagine you touching me and I'm ready to have that with you Chess. I am already yours.'

She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw how close Chess was to her.

'Show me.'

She was confused.

'What do you mean ?'

He smirked at her. He loved her. He'd been so worried about telling Alice about the heat that he hadn't even been able to do what all the other men had done with their mates. Now here she was telling him that she already felt passion for him and that she touched herself thinking of him. He found her so cute now as she became shy not understanding what he wanted her to do. He placed his hand under hers.

'How do you usually touch yourself ? Use me princess.'

She let out a breathy sigh at his words as arousal flowed through her.

'Chess.'

He smirked at her speechlessness. She stood up moving away from him. Chess became nervous maybe he'd pushed her too far.

'Alice I didn't mean to...'

'Chess shush I'm trying to stay confident.'

'Alice you know your my soulmate you couldn't ever disappoint me.'

She smiled at him as her hands went to her costume pulling the cat ears off before pulling the dress off. Chess stared at her his hands going to his suit jacket pulling it off before unbuttoning his shirt tossing them both on the floor.

'Will you help me with my boots Chess ?'

He smiled leaning down and pulling them off as Alice pushed him back on the bed. He felt a wave of disappointment as she rolled off him to lie by his side. It soon faded though as she put her hand over his before moving it to her breast.

'I usually start here.'

She moaned as his hand played with her nipples making them hard. Her hand fell away letting him play with her body alone. She closed her eyes and gasped as Chess brought a hard nipple into his mouth teasing and nipping and sucking on it. He did this to the other nipple before stopping.

'So what happens next Alice?'

She took hold of his hand again trying to steady herself with all the wonderful feelings he was giving her. She sighed as his hand skimmed along her body before moaning as she placed his hand over her entrance. She was wet already and Chess could smell her. This time he didn't ask for instruction. He wiggled his fingers against her entrance teasing her slowly. She began moaning again and Chess smiled his heart racing at his soulmate writhing on the bed. She began bucking her hips trying to get him to slide the slick fingers into her. He slid one in gently feeling her walls grasp it and he groaned. She would feel so good when his cock went in. For now he slid another finger in and began picking up the pace. He could feel her getting close and increased the speed again.

'Open your eyes Alice I want you to watch as I make you cum.'

His words did it and as his fingers continued to work in her she exploded around him. She was beautiful and he felt a rush at knowing he was the one who gave her such pleasure. He pulled his fingers out as she came down moving them to his mouth to taste the sweetness on them. Alice lay on the bed eyes fixed on him as he did this. She whimpered as he moved away and Chess realised the heat would be starting soon. He stripped himself completely before coming back to the bed. He loomed over Alice his body caging her in below him and she loved it.

'Are you ready Alice?'

'Yes'

That was all he needed. He lined his cock up with her before thrusting in. He started gently giving her a bit of time to adjust before getting harder. She began moaning again and they sounded heavenly. As he got harder the moans become more frequent.

'Oh...oh...uh...Chess.'

He got faster as she cried out his name. He wouldn't be able to hold out for too much longer and he wanted her to cum with him. Her eyes opened again and his lips slammed against hers as he saw the lust in them. He felt her tighten as she moaned his name against his lips climaxing again before pulling him over the edge with her. As Chess softened inside her he pulled out rolling to lie next to her. He held out his arms and Alice snuggled into them. Alice was being awfully quiet and as Chess looked down he realised she had fallen asleep. She was beautiful. He was so lucky to have her. Chess felt Alice's aura change puzzled for a second he realised it was the heat. She had just gone into heat. He closed his eyes, he would need to rest and in a few hours, she would need him again.


End file.
